


【Two Jay】The Fire In My Heart

by B1129



Category: Jason Todd - Fandom
Genre: 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1129/pseuds/B1129
Summary: 没有疯狂科学家，没有神秘魔法，杰西卡•陶德只是普普通通地发现，自己的车钥匙开不了锁了。





	【Two Jay】The Fire In My Heart

1

杰森是在路边上发现杰西卡的。

确切地说，是在他的机车边上。

“这不科学。”回忆的时候杰西卡完全想不通为什么，“我没有买另一辆机车，我的钥匙怎么就开不了你那辆车？”

杰森倒觉得这很好，他相信要是杰西卡的钥匙能开锁，那么他就会发现自己的机车神秘失踪，他不得不在大晚上一个人走回家，吹得瑟瑟发抖；而不是捡了个女版的自己回家，做点夜宵的时候还有人打下手。

感想？

……有人坐自己后面给自己挡风，挺不错。

2

“你居然有172磅。”

“嘿，你可有整整180磅——是，我也觉得姑娘不应该这么沉，但我一般不把自己当女的。”

3

睡觉前他们互通信息，对了遍时间线。

“哇，虽然性别不一样，但居然几乎没区别。”

“……”

“我猜你泡的妹子我都泡过，你撩的男人我都撩过。”

“……”

杰森觉得没法好好交流了。

一个——女孩子——就不能……

“所以你是女同性恋？”

4

“你该问问你自己。”

5

不可避免的，杰西卡比杰森小了一圈。

但杰西卡并不认为这是杰森试图在开机车的时候让她坐前面的理由。

“抱着人更暖和，我要坐后面！”

“你没试过被抱着吧，坐前面被抱着也很暖和的，你自己想。”

很快杰西卡觉得坐前面也很好了，毕竟她完全可以把杰森的肩膀当架枪的地方，特别顺手；冷了往下一缩就行，还可以把杰森拉链拉开把自己包进去。

“……我希望你能正视自己的体格，杰西卡。”

——虽然杰西卡相对杰森是瘦削了那么一点，但这不代表杰森的夹克可以塞两个陶德进去。

6

有的时候，杰森还是觉得杰西卡很有一手的。

比如杰西卡囤了一堆贴的东西，本来杰森没注意这个，但偶然他挨着杰西卡的时候发现她居然是热的。

“你是不是有什么东西没有告诉我？”

“……”

“我以为我就是你，你不心疼一下自己吗？”

“……”

杰西卡给杰森肚子上贴了一个，一边贴她一边嘟囔。

“天呐，我居然分了一个暖宝宝给别人。”

“就给我一个？”

“你以为我带了几个？”

好吧。

杰森默默往杰西卡那边挤一挤。

7

“你具体多高？”

杰森想了一下：“183.”

杰西卡皱着眉头：“也就相差2厘米……”

杰森看了眼监控，发现是迪克跑他这儿来蹭了点医疗品，还碰上了杰西卡。

迪克完全没发现这是个女版杰森，看有人在就毫不见外地趴沙发上让杰西卡给他上药，说了点“怎么觉得你瘦了”“哇你怎么还带着头罩”的废话，上完药就起来，从窗户走之前跟杰西卡比了一下：“是我的错觉吗，我好像变高了！”

“……”

“所以说在你的世界里，你还是罗宾里最高的？”

“对，我跟迪克分手时用的理由就是他太矮了。”

“……”

杰森不知道该说什么，是感慨于格雷森的万人斩属性，还是同情格雷森因为身高而被甩？

8

“所以你跟迪克有一段吗？他身材还是很好的。”

“……”

“你是个男人，比我多那么个器官，可以做到的事情更多，想想看，你可以……”

“闭嘴，杰西卡。”

9

不是他有什么歧视女性之类的倾向，就是——

一个女孩子怎么能这样？

10

“……所以你跟塔利亚她们也……”

杰西卡诧异地看了杰森一眼：“我以为我讲的够清楚了？”

哦，对，杰西卡讲过。

杰森不想说什么，并且带上了红头罩。

11

有了杰西卡以后，杰森头一次发现原来他可以跟别人因为这种理由“吵”起来。

“床，真抱歉这么早就要离开你。”

“要不是杰森，我可以跟你再温存会儿的。”

杰森忍住了没吐槽。

就是把杰西卡的枕头塞进自己怀里。

“你知道吗，明明说好了早饭轮流做，今天轮到她了，杰西卡还是故意告状。”

杰森把脑袋埋进枕头，发出舒服的呜噜声，嘟嚷道：“枕头，我真爱你。”

12

杰西卡也是短头发，但比杰森的头发还是长一些的，起码可以扎个小揪揪。

今天他们出去打完架后回家，都想吃夜宵。

他们先打算靠背莎士比亚的十四行诗决出胜负，然后发现都很熟没有分辨度，于是开始单词接龙，杰西卡用了六次Batman、九次Kitty和八次Dick，被指责毫无新意。

最后他们还是老套地扔硬币决胜负。

显而易见，杰西卡输了，所以大晚上的她还在外面。

13

天气冷，杰西卡戴了个帽子，头发散下来遮耳朵。薯片可乐鸡翅——他们虽然都觉得这些是垃圾食品，但还是愉快地达成共识：偶尔来一次也是很有意义的。

“……小翅膀？”

哦。

是迪克。

“哇，你买了这么多吃的——我也饿了！”

夜翼跳下来，非常自来熟地从杰西卡手里的袋子里掏了包薯片拆封。

“小翅膀，你最近是跟谁组队了吗，提姆说他好像看见两个红头罩……”

balabala.

叽叽喳喳。

迪克好烦。

14

“小翅膀？小翅膀？”

他们已经走到了红头罩的安全屋——天杀的，无论是她还是杰森的安全屋，其位置就跟透明的似的，罗宾们没事有事就来逛逛，仿佛这是个免费公园——迪克正等她开门。

“今天小翅膀你真的很不对劲……”

杰西卡抬手敲门。

迪克还在喋喋不休：“家里有人？小翅膀……”

杰西卡打断他：“这只是个安全屋。”

15

门开以后，迪克就跟按了静音键似的，啥声音都没了。

杰森倒是挺淡定，走过来放了两双拖鞋，接过杰西卡手里的食物进厨房。客厅已经关了灯，电视机也开了，他们本来说好今天晚上看《十二怒汉》，1957年版。

“迪克，你确定要跟我们看电影吗？”

“……《十二怒汉》听起来比《傲慢与偏见》不催眠些。”

行了，迪克脑子已经不在运转了，这种回答都会毫不加修饰地说出来。

16

杰西卡主动进厨房，把杰森赶了出去。

她能干嘛呢……

杰西卡摆了个薯片拼盘，拿高脚杯装可乐，还切了几片柠檬片插在杯壁。

……为什么安全屋里会有高脚杯？

17

她在里面折腾了二十多分钟，一直到杰森来叫她。

“快点来，就等你了。”

杰森手里拿着包薯片，靠在门口，一边把碎屑倒手里一边催。

杰西卡专注地调整薯片的位置，力图让它们呈花瓣分布。

“杰西卡？”

“你们先看。”

杰森走进来。

“你怎么了，杰西卡？别装模作样了，头抬起来，看着我。”

这语气仿佛是包容的家长哄闹脾气的小孩。

杰西卡有点想回一句脏话，但是介于杰森跟她讲话时用词有多文明，她最终没有这么做。

18

“我有一个大胆的想法。”

“……”

“你是不是刚甩过迪克，不太好意思见他？”

呸，这条是假的，别信。

19

“杰西卡，你不会是觉得这是‘杰森的’而不是‘杰西卡的’世界，所以你不该跟除我以外的人接触吧。”

“……”

“我说中了？”

“……”

杰森站直了些：“不会吧，真的？”

杰西卡：“这么闲就帮我把盘子端出去。”

20

最终他们还是看完了电影。

“所以这是个啥意思？找出真相了？”迪克问。

他看到一半睡着了会儿，然后看了个结尾。

“没有。实际上这只是找出了几个疑点罢了，都只是推论没有实锤，说不定他们其实帮助杀人犯逃离了法律的制裁。”

杰森在吃薯片。显而易见，排得整整齐齐的薯片令人忍不住小心翼翼地吃，杰森从一个地方吃起，一片一片拿，一部电影看完居然还剩了四分之一盘。

杰西卡缩在杰森边上，端着个高脚杯，但是一口也没喝——之前是忘了喝，后来是想到放这么久可乐肯定没气泡了不好喝。

“额……杰西卡，那你怎么看？”

杰西卡诧异地抬头。迪克的确在问她，蓝眼睛越过杰森望向她的方向，虽然还有些不太自然，但里面满是真诚与友好。

……撩妹狂魔。

杰森跟她一样不适，挺直腰挡住迪克：“你当着我的面撩我真的好吗？”

杰西卡没忍住笑出声：“这句话听起来可真有歧义。”

21

打扫卫生。

虽然在开始之前两个人扯皮了很久，但正式开始打扫后他们倒毫不计较了。

比如拿着拖把的杰森拖完房间顺便把厕所地板也拖了，还一边嫌弃一边拿餐巾纸弄掉下水口缠着的头发。

比如嫌抹布不干净就干脆把所有抹布都好好洗了一遍的杰西卡，然后她拎着抹布把所有需要擦的地方都擦得干干净净。

22

“镜子，早上好。”杰森打着哈欠走进厕所。

“你也好，杰森。”杰西卡对后进来洗漱的镜子里的杰森打招呼。

“你幼不幼稚？”杰森给刷牙杯加水，“我知道你今天比我先跟镜子打招呼了，用得着吗？”

“你有被害妄想症，杰森。”

虽这么说，但杰西卡的笑容显示，她还的确这么幼稚。

23

杰西卡翻箱倒柜找出了个花盆，拿塑料袋先在里面垫着。

“你要干嘛？”

“弄点土啊。”

杰西卡兴致勃勃地抱着花盆带着小铲子往外走：“跟我一起吗？我看见有个河道在清淤泥，那个土看起来挺不错！”

杰森当机立断，放下手头的工作跟杰西卡走了：“你是说边上那条河？那条河污染很少，还有养观赏鱼。不过哥谭罪犯挺喜欢往水里投毒，也不知道淤泥质量会不会受影响……”

24

“嘿，小雏菊，来点儿水怎么样？——杰森，你给他们浇过水了吗？”

今天负责做午饭的杰森从厨房里探出头：“那几盆多肉我浇过了，其他的就在土壤表面喷了一点水，你要浇的话量少点。对了，那几盆多肉长得有点过大了，你看看是不是要分盆。”

25

饭菜端上桌的同时，那几盆植物也处理完毕，杰西卡洗完手顺便拿了刀叉出来。

“有种我会了分身术一样的感觉。”杰森评价。

26

其实这种感觉在其他地方更明显。

比如整理装备的时候。

杰森习惯从机车检查起，杰西卡习惯先组装枪械——他们一个人的时候都没这种讲究，这个只是顺便分的工——背靠背坐下来理东西，满地放的各种零件配件实在是让人赏心悦目、心生满足。

更棒的是可以偷懒。

明明歪一下伸长手就能拿到的东西，非要拿胳膊肘怼背后的人，等对方把东西塞进手，头都不用回。

还不用说要什么，毕竟对方瞄一眼就能猜到自己想要啥了。

一个字，爽。

27

有的时候杰森有点受不了杰西卡。

他是喜欢跟东西自言自语吧……

但还没到在抚摸木仓管的时候跟它调情的程度。

调情的话还很……嗯……

以杰森的经验，这些句子基本上出自于《罗密欧与朱丽叶》《飘》《泰坦尼克号》《霍乱时期的爱情》等故事经典片段。

他怀疑杰西卡是故意的，介于每次他阻止杰西卡时杰西卡都会嘲笑他是个纯情少男。

“我是，那你呢，纯情少女？”

一击命中，杰西卡没声了。

28

杰森一直在思考一件事。

“你真的跟迪克谈过？”

“……”

“你跟星火先有一段，还是跟迪克先有一段？”

“……”

“你……”

“闭嘴，陶德！”

29

“塔利亚没对你做什么吧？”

30

“……”

“…………”

“滚。”

31

虽然红头罩在地下世界呼风唤雨，抽四成巨额利润。

但是。

他只有“一个人”，装备得自己搞，没有蝙蝠侠那么齐全又好用。

“我们能不能偷辆蝙蝠车？”杰西卡举手发言，“你去吸引蝙蝠侠，我去偷车，就算不能整个都偷来，卸个轮胎也不错。”

32

说实话。

杰森·陶德有点心动。

33

杰西卡野心勃勃：“如果能进蝙蝠战机……”

杰森：“这个难度过高了吧？”

34

但是红头罩们的确很心动。

“起码卸个蝙蝠车轮胎。”他们达成共识。

35

“蝙蝠侠出现，边上跟着罗宾——是恶魔崽子——你可以去找车了，杰西卡。”

“已经以你所在地点为中心开始搜寻，记得半分钟更新一下你的情况，杰森。”

杰西卡戴好红头罩，骑着机车在小巷之间穿梭。她熟悉哥谭的每一处细节，也熟知蝙蝠侠的习惯，因此，她只花了两分半钟就找到了蝙蝠车。

“我开始拆了，你那里如何？”

“暂时脱战，他们分头在找逃跑的犯人……蝙蝠侠还在我的视线范围内，罗宾……暂时没看见他。”

杰西卡跳下车，利索地拿出一堆乱七八糟的工具——多年前她卸了两次蝙蝠车轮胎以后蝙蝠车防盗性能就增强了，现在更不必说，一根撬棍解决不了问题了——暂时屏蔽了附近信号后开始开锁。

偷轮胎是她小时候就成功的事情，都这么多年了，只偷个轮胎多没长进？

起码偷个车嘛。

36

“杰西卡？杰西卡！你还要多久！”

“只偷四个轮胎的话现在就好，偷整个车的话还要七八分钟。”

37

杰森自高处跃下，从这一栋楼跳到另一栋，车水马龙在他身下喧嚣不止：“我最多再给你拖个五分钟，否则我就要被追上了；还有，达米安不知道去哪儿了，你注意点！”

风声与汽车运行声一起传来，在哥谭的夜晚里，高楼间也从不静谧。

杰西卡敲着键盘，耳际是通过红头罩传来的杰森那边的声音。她盘腿坐在地上，只有手指在键盘上蹦跳，她却错觉自己在高楼大厦间飞奔，战火与硝烟被她抛之身后，失重感与砰砰的心跳加速声共存。

38

“我解锁了，先撤，机车给你停电车线边上了，电车时间你还记着吧，需要我给你重复一下吗？”

“我不想记，到时候你直接提醒我。”

杰西卡闷闷地笑出声，进入蝙蝠车，熟练地进行操作：“哈喽，蝙蝠车，好久不见……不对，你肯定不是我认识的那辆了，那么初次见面，非常高兴认识你，亲爱的。”

杰森低低笑了一声：“也替我向它问好。”

39

达米安：“蝙蝠侠，为什么不让我上车！”

还在跟红头罩玩城市跑酷的蝙蝠侠：“什么？”

40

提姆没参加哥谭夜巡，不过他靠看回放了解了事情经过。

比如罗宾看见蝙蝠车开过去，跳过去想上车，结果蝙蝠车一个加速把他甩下去了。

41

再普通的车都有行车记录仪和防盗功能，蝙蝠车的防盗配置只可能更高级。但由于某些原因，蝙蝠侠并没有回收这辆车，杰西卡和杰森也礼尚往来，留了车里面最显眼的一个摄像头。

“里面的好东西可真多。”杰西卡打开各个暗格统计物资，列了张单子，“而且这太酷了……我是说，它能变摩托滑板之类的东西！”

杰森在外面敲玻璃窗，举起他手里的油漆桶：“出来，咱们给她换个装。”

他们洗了通车，上完清漆后商量着画上了个图案。当然的是红色漆——不过他们不至于把车子全涂红，而是黑红配色——这大概花了他们一个晚上。

“我感觉这个图案怎么有点眼熟。”

杰森摸了摸下巴。

杰西卡绕着车走了一圈，又到高处瞧了瞧：“我好像知道为啥了……你看，这花纹太像个蝙蝠了。”

42

这怎么能行，红色蝙蝠那也是蝙蝠标记。

43

杰西卡提议改成一只蝴蝶，但她自己否决了自己：“蝴蝶跟哥谭不搭。”

杰森倒不觉得蝴蝶怎么了，鲜血淋漓的蝴蝶带来绝望，没什么毛病。

但他也否决了：“蝴蝶侠？我可不要。”

44

最后他们决定不管这个不知道怎么这么巧凑出来的蝙蝠图案，改而兴致勃勃地给车前盖画一张脸。

45

红头罩还有眼睛有嘴巴呢，红头罩的车子当然也要。

46

“两个红头罩？”

提姆在家族通讯频道里发问：“谁知道陶德现在在跟谁组队？”

47

迪克抓了抓头发：“我是不是忘了讲一件事……那个，现在有两个陶德了……”

“我是说，布鲁斯，你多了个……不是多了一个，是……”

“好吧，我也讲不清楚，你还是自己去看吧。”

48

蝙蝠侠的凝视.jpg

49

提姆看了半天：“他们怎么不脱头罩！不热吗？”

50

“你保留这个摄像头干什么。”

“你觉得呢。”

“我觉得现在一定有人在看我们。”

“然后想知道哪个是真正的红头罩吗？”

这不好笑，但他们笑了起来。杰森向摄像头挥挥手：“嘿，那边的控制狂，你觉得哪个是真的？猜错算你厉害。”

他们又大笑起来，他们坐进车，打算在附近兜一圈。

杰西卡在车边摸了摸：“没有安全带。”

杰森踩下油门：“你认真的吗？随时跳车的情况下你还要系安全带？”

51

红头罩提供庇佑，作为抽取四成利润的交换。

这个工作量有时候不大，有时候非常大。

比如今天工作量就很大。

反派们不闹则已，一闹惊人，一口气在八个地方同时踢馆，这架势，蝙蝠侠加他的罗宾们蝙蝠女孩们都够呛。作为负责任的老大，收到消息后红头罩就出动了。

——确切地说，是改变他们的巡逻路线。

“现在我们有车这个选项了。”杰西卡跃跃欲试，“你选哪个？”

“女士优先。”

杰西卡愣了愣，笑着骑上机车。“天呐！”她脚一撑，抓住把手，骤然加速使她往后一仰，“这本来是我的台词！”

52

好了，现在红头罩也是有私聊频道的了。

通讯设备就在头罩里，怎么翻滚跳跃都不必担心弄丢。

那么他们在聊什么呢？

像“我这边解决了，你那边还差多少个”这种？

——虽然上面那种也会出现，但它们基本上都是聊天中的插曲，就像炒菜时发现微波炉叮地一声响一样，只能得到那么一下关注。

他们聊得更多的……是一些奇奇怪怪的日常。

53

这个比喻是杰西卡提出来的，她还自我吐槽，说怎么看打架都应该是炒菜，他们的闲谈才应该是微波炉的“叮”。

但她还是在踹飞人的同时说：“回去路上买点牛奶怎么样，用来蘸面包？”

“太甜了吧。”

“可是热牛奶配软软的面包，吃起来很有满足感——我这里还剩两个。买牛奶吧？”

“行，女王，您说了算——我完事了，去四号点。”

“说真的，你对我用上绅士风度很奇怪，介于平时是我这么对别人干。”

“那你会纠结去舞会时要带男伴还是女伴吗？你会找谁？”

“前提是我需要去舞会……不过你这个问题我还真答不上来。我好了，现在去五号点。”

54

“现在我不用纠结了，我带你最安全。”

杰西卡骑机车换地儿的时候想出了这个完美的回答。

55

“你是说我可以是男伴也可以是女伴？”

“对啊，介于你的胸肌比我还发达，枕着很舒服。”

“…………”

居然完全无法反驳。

56

七号点八号点那儿蝙蝠侠和罗宾出现了，这变相减轻了红头罩的工作量，杰森去五号点接上杰西卡，一起去六号点。

不开车的杰西卡从暗格里翻出本《月亮和六便士》，声情并茂地念了起来。

“钟爱神话是人类天性。大家贪婪地抓住杰出人物生活中令人诧异或迷惑的事，捏造出自己深信不疑的传说。这是浪漫情调对平庸现实的抗议，传奇故事是人物步入永恒殿堂的最佳武器。”

杰森：“你在影射什么？”

杰西卡的声音透过红头罩传出来，跟杰森的声音别无二致：“我什么都没影射，我只是给可能在看我们的某些人——”她给车里的摄像头调了调位置，让它正对着自己，“提高一下文学素养。当然啦，没人也没关系，我想你不会介意听我念它的。”

“你真恶毒。”杰森不带讽意地发出一声低低的哼笑，“大家好，这里是前蝙蝠车现红头罩车内部，在这短暂的时间里，我们的红头罩将给我们带来《月亮和六便士》朗诵，希望大家能够因此爱上这个故事……”

杰西卡大笑起来。

57

“哇。”达米安在通讯频道里说，“两个红头罩。真的。”

他观察了一会儿，惊讶地发现他居然没法分辨出他们的不同。

两个红头罩配合相当默契，其中一个找了高处提供火力压制，另一个直接进了混战圈，不过入场半分钟，踢馆来人倒了满地，战况惨烈。

达米安有点蠢蠢欲动。

跟红头罩打起来而已，正常操作。

达米安助跑起跳，扔了个迷雾弹，眼看他就要能攻击到最后一小波还能站着打群架的人了，一颗子弹突然打向他下一步落脚处，他不得不改变行进方向，停了下来。

“嘿，小家伙。”正一人单挑一群的那个红头罩在百忙之中隔着人向他打招呼，“回去，我赶时间，没心思应付你。”

说不打就不打？怎么可能。

达米安嗤笑一声，正想进场，却听到风声。他疾退三步，发现又是颗子弹，钉入他面前的土地。达米安猛抬起头，看见另一个红头罩腾出只手向他晃了两下，生动传神地表达了“滚远点”的意思。

58

让人想打爆他绝对是陶德的独门绝技！！！

59

不出意料，达米安仇恨转移到了另一个红头罩上。

杰西卡：“蝙蝠侠在七号点等警察带走罪犯，八号点那边是夜翼……夜翼怎么老往哥谭跑，最近布鲁德海文的罪犯太少了吗？”

杰森：“我可以负责任地告诉你，迪克知道你以前最多一个月出现在哥谭一次。”

杰西卡：“……”

杰西卡：“达米安怎么冲我来了？”

60

达米安找的挺准，他现在攻击的就是把他甩下车那位。

虽然达米安记仇对象是所有红头罩加上肯定存了他丢脸实录的红罗宾。

61

蝙蝠家基本上在八号点集齐了，包括一只常驻大蝙蝠、常年单飞在外的大蓝鸟、常态靠着东西昏昏欲睡的小红鸟、张牙舞爪的恶魔崽子。

还有两只大红鸟，复数形式。

被涂装得面目全非的“红头罩车”嚣张冲进战场，两边车门同时打开，红头罩们以几乎镜像的动作跃出，无论是哪一个的战术翻滚动作都让人赏心悦目。

“有人还不知道这件事吗？”迪克在蝙蝠家频道里问，“我们有了两个小翅膀！还是个女孩子！她可厉害啦，能把薯片配可乐弄得像生三文鱼片拼盘配红酒！”

62

蝙蝠侠：“你已经跟她接触过了？”

63

我不是，我没有，你别瞎说。

64

“我们今天多个附加任务怎么样，把两个小翅膀都带回去？”浑身上下都散发着搞事气息的迪克提议，“我相信阿福会给我们奖励的。”

提姆没说话就当他默认，达米安已经往红头罩那边冲了肯定同意，蝙蝠侠不参加，这个提案现场全员通过！

65

杰西卡：“我觉得情况有点不大对。”

杰森：“迪克肯定又想搞事，等会儿我们撤快点，别给他抓住了。”

杰西卡：“不是这个，我是说这边——”

66

没有反派会没事干弄一场雷声大雨点小、看起来场面宏大实际上都只是小喽啰吆喝的失败活动。

这一回的反派要搞红头罩的决心非常强烈，不知道从哪个渠道弄来的，他们搞到不少不知道哪个版本的恐惧毒气。车轮战消耗体力与戒心，再加上恐惧毒气，红头罩战力会被大大削减。

即使他勉力抵抗，长时间的混乱必定会引来哥谭义警。

67

杰西卡事后发言：“我真的受够了，稻草人弄出来的毒气到底是什么黑科技，一点也不给头罩面子！”

68

停在边上当布景板的卡车突然爆炸，就在附近的杰西卡被恐惧毒气罩了个正着。快，准，狠，一秒就放倒了红头罩。

罪犯们几乎觉得他们能达成干掉一个红头罩的成就了，然而倒下的红头罩手里的木仓管依旧斜向上指，虽手有些颤抖，但绝不是无法扣下扳机，绷紧的腿部也随时能支撑她起身。除此之外，三个蝙蝠镖、两个迷雾弹以及另一个红头罩都往卡车方向而来。

69

“我居然感到了传说中的蝙蝠家的关怀。”杰森事后发言，“不过前提条件是倒的是红头罩但又不是我。”

杰西卡：“你在诅咒我吗。”

而且在她的角度看来就是碰碰迷雾起、三个蝙蝠镖嗖嗖嗖向她飞过来好吗！

70

蝙蝠家里受伤最重的两个人：红头罩和红头罩。

一个是因为被恐惧毒气罩了个正着，尖叫挣扎了两个多小时。

另一个是在试图制服对方的时候，被枪托砸后颈、子弹中头罩差点把头罩给炸了、被膝撞了两下肚子、以及尖叫洗脑。

杰森由衷觉得，头罩里面的通讯设备需要改一下设置，比如不需要的时候能够强制关掉——他要被双重尖叫给扎破耳膜了！

71

她听见尖利的惨叫。连绵不断，沙哑凄厉，像不甘融化在阳光之下的恶鬼的嘶嚎。

她闻到血腥味和硝烟味。头罩的过滤功能呢？她怒气冲冲地想。她还在战斗，即使看不清前方，大块大块的不规则颜色布满她的视线，她依旧凭借自己的本能战斗。

她眼前在发黑，她觉得自己在被束缚，她被困住了，于是她出拳，撞向她想象中的障碍物……她觉得自己在淹没，一会儿她觉得淹没她的是水，一会儿她觉得淹没她的是泥土，这两个东西差别可大了，但在她看来，它们都在使她沉没下去。她觉得有人在狂笑……无来由的愤怒之火点燃了她，于是她挣扎，拼尽全力地挣扎，碧色的湖面支离破碎，她大口大口地喘气，后知后觉地抬起头，看向身边的人。

“醒了？”

她突然发现，尖叫声是她自己发出的。

72

杰森摘下了头罩，也替杰西卡摘了。一个头罩罩住了摄像头，杰西卡隐约听到什么声音。

“《野蜂飞舞》。”

杰西卡没问，杰森就回答了：“你太吵了，为了对面的人的耳朵着想。”

杰森在调他手上那个红头罩：“嗯……你觉得李斯特的《钟》怎么样？”

“调子太高了……”杰西卡慢慢地往后靠，“《克罗地亚狂想曲》怎么样，马克西姆版本的。”

“挺合适，吵吵闹闹。”

“车子自己在开？”

“嗯哼，”杰森调好后拿开还在放《野蜂飞舞》的头罩，换上放《克罗地亚狂想曲》的那个，“芭芭拉干的，趁我们在车上的时候把车锁了，还开了远程控制。”

73

他们着实沉默了一段时间，曲子都循环播放了四遍。

“……你好奇我看见了什么吗？”

杰森拆了包零食，声音含糊不清：“老一套的噩梦吧，还是说这回多了点新意？”

杰西卡不客气地扒拉走零食袋，慢吞吞地往嘴里塞：“……没新意。只是老几样，被关在棺材里，泡泉水，小丑的笑声，嗯……连炸弹倒计时都没出现。”

她慢慢地咀嚼着，非常镇静，仿佛不是刚刚还在噩梦中尖叫挣扎哭泣的那个人。

路旁的建筑物在减少，他们在接近韦恩庄园。马克西姆版本的《克罗地亚狂想曲》不是纯粹的钢琴曲，它引入弦乐器，越是后面越是气势恢宏。

过了会儿，杰西卡说：“撬棍好像也出场了，我记得有哧哧的声音。”

“不一定，你连着三枪打在我戴的头罩的这里。”杰森比划了一下，“幸好我扔的快，否则我可能死于被红头罩炸死。”

杰西卡想象了一下：“那真是对不起。”

74

吃了点东西后杰森给杰西卡拿了条毛巾，给她擦擦冷汗；然后翻出备用的衣服换掉，把杰西卡包成一个球，还贴了几个暖宝宝贴。

杰西卡并不是不会照顾自己的人，然而她什么也不干，缩在副驾驶座里等杰森给她一点一点弄好，手里还攥着包薯片。

“其实恐惧毒气没啥。”她突然说，“没有这东西我也经常有相似的经历，拉撒路池泡过后我脑子就没好过。只是……”

她的瞳孔比平时散一些，目光游移，试探着跟杰森对上视线。恐惧毒气的后遗症还在，杰西卡看似平静，其实依旧受其影响。

75

杰森突然想感慨一下。

杰西卡是个女孩子啊。

他是知道杰西卡虽是女性，但跟他经历别无二致，她不需要怜惜也不需要保护。

可是想保护自己有什么错？

76

杰森想了想迪克是怎么安慰被甩了的女孩儿的，向杰西卡伸出手，不确定地问：“要不来个抱抱？”

杰西卡因为惊讶而挑起了眉：“我以为你会用‘我也死过’之类的来安慰我呢。”

这是她干的出来的事，事实上她还真的这么安慰过别人。

不过虽然她提出质疑，但她很乐意拥抱一下。

“我拥抱我自己，”简短地拥抱一下后她笑了，“真感谢你，让这件事在技术层面上实现了。”

窗外已经能够看见韦恩庄园，他们几乎同步地转头看了眼，然后叹息着往后靠。

“你会被带去做检查的，答应我，千万捎上我好吗？”

杰西卡点点头：“行的，我会保护你，小杰鸟。”

77

他们本来想戴着头罩出来，但来迎接他们的是阿尔弗雷德，权衡利弊后他们没这么做。

杰森先下的车，飞快地绕到另一边搀扶杰西卡——杰西卡非常逼真地表演了个病患的样子，整个人都压在了杰森身上。

“阿福，你不用帮忙，我来就行，她可跟我差不多重。”

“我可以帮忙！”迪克踊跃发言，那双蓝眼睛里满满都是令人惊悚的慈爱，“杰西卡……”

“走开，你这个迪克。”杰森翻了个白眼。他还记得杰西卡说过的呢，而且迪克走到哪儿炮打到哪儿——

78

杰西卡微微偏头，憋着笑小声说：“嘿，别这样，你警惕过头了。”

杰森同样回以耳语：“不，我不想跟迪克搞在一起，也许其他什么世界的陶德会这么干，但如果现在的我知道的任何一个我这么干了，我会觉得这非常、非常、非常可怕。”

79

蝙蝠洞里安静得吓人，杰森自己拿走了需要用的设备，抽血化验一手包办，而那个女孩缩在椅子里昏昏欲睡。若不是他们听见过她连《野蜂飞舞》都掩盖不过去的持续尖叫声，他们几乎以为她只是疲劳过度。

解毒剂效果很好，杰西卡血液检测报告显示她基本摆脱了恐惧毒气的影响。阿尔弗雷德带了食物下来，女孩拿了面包和茶水，向管家道谢。她多拿了三明治，毫无顾虑地把其中一个放到杰森嘴边。

“什么味的？”

等到回答前杰森就咬了一口，杰西卡转了转手，防止馅掉出来或者自己的手被咬到。所有人——包括之前一直对着屏幕处理情报看的那些——都用余光暗中观察他们的相处模式。

“阿福的手艺一如既往。”

管家阿尔弗雷德表达了自己的荣幸，成为第一个跟杰西卡聊天的人。

80

阿尔弗雷德收拾了客房，蝙蝠侠走过来时杰森正在推杰西卡跟阿尔弗雷德走，顺便交流明早吃什么。

“本来我们打算回去路上买点牛奶，杰西卡认为吃面包的时候蘸着牛奶吃不错。”

达米安嘟囔了一句什么，走开了。

“好了，这事情被恶魔崽子听见了，杰西卡，你明天也许会有两杯牛奶。”杰森摇着头说。

“我可没关系。”杰西卡配合着打量最小的罗宾，啧啧出声，“可关键是——他多高？”

“他还天天晚睡早起，常年睡眠不足。”

“好像罗宾都这样？”

“我们不，我们在生长期好好地在地下睡了个够，这就是为什么我们是罗宾里面最高的。”

“——还最壮。”

这是个不错的笑话，可惜没有人笑。

81

靠跟伤患同进同出，杰森既完美地躲开了跟布鲁斯单独相处的时间，又不会让管家失望。

他们呆了两天，杰西卡又注射了次药，并且做了个身体检查。

但杰森没想到，杰西卡会比他先被约谈。

82

“你怎么来到这里的。”

布鲁斯在观察杰西卡·陶德。他不是没见过平行世界来客，甚至还去其他世界揍过人，但他还是觉得杰西卡·陶德的情况很特殊。

“我不知道。”杰西卡耸肩，“我老一套地巡逻，把我的机车随便停在路边后去打架，回来时发现我的钥匙开不了锁，我正在思考要不要撬锁的时候杰森来了。就这么简单，没有疯狂科学家，没有魔法，没有外星文明，我只是发现我的车钥匙开不了锁了。”

83

“钥匙呢？”

“后来不见了。”杰西卡低下头，从盘子里拿了块饼干，只是拿着，并没有吃，“我当时的装备和衣物都消失了，或者说‘杰西卡的’东西都没有了，剩下的只有‘杰森的’。事实上他有的就是我拥有的，要不是有几件杰森不可能有而我需要，我都不会发现自己的东西没了。”

84

“我是外来者，很抱歉打扰了你的世界，但我……对怎么离开毫无头绪。真的。”

85

布鲁斯看着她。

他是在楼梯口堵到杰西卡的，这两天杰森总是跟着她，时刻保持至少有三人出现在同一画面，以此来回避问题。她单独出现是因为她、杰森和阿尔弗雷德在喝下午茶，而她去拿烤好的甜点。

她和杰森在长相上并无区别，就布鲁斯来看，除非把他们放在一起对比，才会发现他们的不同：杰西卡·陶德头发留得更长一些，稍微矮了一点，体型也更小一些……

但给人的感觉就是“她是陶德”，非要找他们的不同，就像在强行分辨两片同一棵树上的叶子，你当然可以找出它们脉络走向的不同，大小的差别，但它们就是同一种树叶。

86

杰西卡等了会儿，又说：“呃，阿福和杰在等我把新做的蔓越莓曲奇拿上去……”

她看起来很尴尬，还有……试探和疏离。也对，她来自平行世界，虽然和杰森相处得很好，但她不属于这里。

“你急着回去的话……”布鲁斯斟酌着用词。

87

“杰西卡？”

杰森站在高处，随意地把手肘支在栏杆上，双手交叉垫着下巴，向楼梯底部的杰西卡眨眼，声音显得愉快……甚至活泼。

“怎么还没上来，你是不是背着我偷吃了？”

他那么放松，快活，直到他发现布鲁斯。

“……那么我先上去了。”

杰西卡显然松了口气，肢体语言无不显示着她想离开。布鲁斯刚点头，她便三步并作两步蹦上台阶。杰森拿了片饼干，和杰西卡交流了两句，几乎是同时的，他们不明显地、快速地、小心翼翼地瞟了眼布鲁斯。

杰森和杰西卡的表情达成了同步。

88

布鲁斯不得不承认这个事实——跟属不属于这个世界无关，显而易见，他的死而复生的第二个孩子，只是——

没法与他自然地相处。

89

“刚才布鲁斯跟你说了什么？”

杰西卡眨了眨眼，她有些诧异。她不介意讲一讲，但是——杰森为什么在这时候问这个问题？

阿尔弗雷德已经抬头看向她了：“怪不得你这么慢才上来，杰西卡小姐，我还在想为什么盘子里少的曲奇饼干和您离开的时间并不匹配呢。”

90

“呃，其实……他只是问问我怎么来到这个世界，以及说会送我回去。”杰西卡抿了口茶，“不过我并不知道自己怎么来的，自然也没法提供什么有用的线索。”

她想回去吗？她居然还真没想过这个问题。法外者解散，她回到哥谭，践行她的理念。她一个人在城市游荡，即使偶尔与家人——不知道其他人是否认为这是冒犯，也许她称他们为蝙蝠家更合适点——一起作战，事后她也会选择回自己的安全屋。

一个人。

91

杰西卡本就和杰森商量过，今天他们就要提出离开。会开口挽留他们的只可能有阿尔弗雷德，因此他们也只需要向他道别。

理由非常多：冰箱里的食物再不处理就要变味了，新养的盆栽都没浇水，晾外面的衣服需要收……

红头罩也需要出去露个面。

理由真是太多了。

92

但是他们还是拖到了下午茶结束。短暂的沉默后他们都没再提关于布鲁斯的杰西卡的谈话的事，他们人手一本小说，继续喝茶、吃点心，在这种情况下没人会拿警惕包裹自己。

他们一直拖到了茶水喝完、新拿的饼干吃完、书从头到尾细看了一遍后，杰森才非常谨慎地说：“阿福……今天我们就不留下吃晚饭了。前两天买的蔬菜还冰在冰箱里，再不吃我想它们要坏了。”

“还有我新养的小雏菊，从公园偷偷挖回来的。”杰西卡也说，“虽然我们养了一星期也没把她养死，但我还是挺担心她。”

93

阿尔弗雷德看着他们，一直看到他们心虚了才说要记得回来看望他。他们大松一口气，为此帮忙修剪了草坪。

94

“我们还要把红头罩车开走吗？”

“我们没有其他坐骑，伙计。”

95

他们折腾了好一会儿才解锁了车，但是……

大白天的，开这么辆车想干嘛？

达米安的发言成功阻止了两个陶德，他满意地往嘴里塞了块冰箱里找到的饼干。

96

最后红头罩们甚至和蝙蝠家一起出去夜巡后才回家，他们摘下头套去买东西时，还被迪克发现，死皮赖脸地跟了上来，捎了个提姆。

“你们不是跟阿福抱怨自己买的菜都要坏了吗？我们帮你们吃！”

“不。”

“我还得连夜赶回布鲁德海文，拜托，杰，不吃点东西我会饿死在半路的！”

说着迪克还晃了晃提姆，提姆半睡不醒地挣扎了一下，含糊地说：“咖啡……”

杰西卡摇着头，倒了杯刚买来的牛奶加热。杰森则翻了通冰箱，找出些食材：“意大利面，牛肉，面包，只剩这些了。”

“你们明明买了好多吃的——”迪克伸手想偷个饼干，被杰西卡截下：“这是给之后两天的食物，你不能动。”

铁血无情独裁者。迪克只好识趣地去杰森那里拿放冰箱好几天的冷冰冰硬邦邦的面包，配着冷水慢慢咽下去。

97

杰森开始做意大利面了，而杰西卡在烤面包。杰西卡那边的进度要快得多，她还给提姆一杯热牛奶。

提姆抱着暖和的牛奶杯窝在沙发角落里，遵从杰西卡的指示，拿面包蘸牛奶。面包放的有点久又烤过，因此有些硬，但泡了牛奶后软了很多。提姆不讨厌这个，慢慢地解决杰西卡给他准备的一小碟面包。

杰森多花了点时间才端出食物来，番茄酱拌意大利面，里面加了肉，而且光上面的热气就能让迪克抛弃冷面包。

98

“你也要吃夜宵吗？”

“当然。”

杰森回去继续做饭，杰西卡则开始打理房子。她把晾在阳台上的衣服收好，拖了一遍地，照看窗前的小盆栽，最后甚至护理起红头罩。杰森把食物端出来时，她已经把这些事情全处理好了。

提姆因为香味而稍微睁开了眼睛，杰西卡问他：“来一点？”

提姆从沙发上起来，坐到饭桌前，手里还端着只剩一片面包的小碟子。杰西卡从自己那份里面划出一部分给提姆——杰森耸了下肩，也这么干了——现在他们都有些热腾腾的食物了。

99

这些吃的量不多，没几分钟他们就吃光了。吃过冷面包的迪克觉得自己非常委屈，要求更多的食物，没人理他他就自己去翻购物袋，逼得杰西卡给他弄了点巧克力麦片。

折腾了好久他们总算要走了，提姆看了眼时间决定直接去公司，迪克要赶回布鲁德海文，红头罩的安全屋里小鸟密度总算恢复正常。

他们也要休息，餐具丢在厨房里泡着水，水里加了清洁剂，因为搅了一通，短时间水面上还有很多泡泡。还有洗漱，厕所里面挤了两个人，五分钟他们都能够出来了。

“嗨，床。”杰森直直扑了上去，抱着被子滚了一圈，“我们差不多有六十个小时没见面了。”

“把被子给我一半。”杰西卡捉住被子的一个角，在不弄坏被子的前提下用力扯着，“她不独属于你！”

100

他们一觉睡到大天亮，互相使劲想把对方推下床。最后还是两败俱伤，他们都起来了，洗漱，收拾换下的衣服并把它们塞进洗衣机，做早餐，把今天连同昨天晚上的餐具都洗掉放好。杰森坚称小雏菊变蔫了，多给她滴了几滴营养剂。

他们一起查这几天哥谭罪犯们的动向，看资料的同时还颇有闲心地弄了茶与点心。圈出几个需要关注的地方后他们去整理要带的东西，补充弹药维护枪械，这是每天都大同小异的日子。

两个红头罩挤在一辆机车上夜巡。

“呃……杰西卡。”

“嗯？”

“半年了，嗯……你有……我不是要赶你的意思，就是……你想回去吗？”

回去？杰西卡第一反应是回韦恩庄园，并且为这个问题打了个寒战。接着她反应过来：杰森指的是“杰西卡的”世界。

“我，真的，没有任何回去的思路。”杰西卡慢吞吞地斟酌着语句，“也没有出现空间差之类的状况……很可能我要一直留在这里了。”

杰森不确定地说：“没关系？我不介意跟你一起用属于杰森·陶德的一切。”

“天呐，你这样是泡不到妹子的，我都想揍你了。”

“我这句话很欠扁？”

杰西卡用笑声回答了这个问题。

“好吧，那我该怎么说？”

杰西卡想了想，的确想不出什么好的回答。她最后说：“你只要保证以后轮流做早饭时你不许偷懒就行。”

End.

后记：

我写这个故事的冲动来自于一种假想：如果有一个人，你可以放心地交付出自己所有的情感给她而不用担心抛弃与背叛，这是种什么样的感觉？

我选择杰森陶德来表现这个故事。他是个会跟东西打招呼的人，他是个会照顾人的人，他是个能交付出自己却受抛弃的人。我想他没法拒绝另一个自己的，因为那是自己。他可以放心地亲近对方。

人往往照顾不好自己，但更善于保护照顾别人。人一个人的时候显得坚强，却容易在有人关心自己的时候显得幼稚。写桶哥桶姐相处日常的时候我尽力表达这一方面。另外，桶哥叫桶姐快点把饼干拿上来那里我写得超开心，两人相处的时候几乎是罗宾桶的活泼快乐模式！

最后，是不是恋爱关系自由心证，我写着写着觉得这样就很好啦w

哦对了这我小号 @Jessica ，dc相关都放这个小号上，不看其他的话还是看我小号吧，大号一堆乱七八糟的，还容易被我推荐刷屏……

**Author's Note:**

> 每章都可以独立看，这个系列是专门写桶跟自己的相处的w  
非常想要反馈，可以的话请给我评论！


End file.
